Пасхалки Far Cry 3
В данной статье собраны все замеченные пасхалки и отсылки в игре Far Cry 3. Прямые отсылки # Ближе к концу игры Джейсон теряет палец. По совпадению половина этого пальца отсутствует у Альтаира-Ибн-Ла-Ахада из Assassin’s Creed. # В миссии с поиском грибов Джейсон перед прыжком в воду с довольно большой высоты говорит: «Прыжок веры». Это ещё одна пасхалка к играм серии Assassin’s Creed, которая так же, как и Far Cry, разрабатывается и издаётся компанией Ubisoft. # Время от времен Джейсон ссылается на фильмы. После того, как Джейсону позвонит Уиллис и сообщит, что Кит в плену у Бака, Джейсон скажет «Его зовут Бак, он полный му…» (в оригинале «His name is Buck and he likes to f…»), что является отсылкой к фильму «Убить Билла». Также фраза «Используй силу!» — цитата из «Звездных войн». # Улетая, Уиллис Хантли говорит, что операция в России идёт полным ходом, и что его позвали в ОТГ-141 (возможно, это отсылка к игре Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, 3). # В описании Карты памяти: метамфетамин есть строчка «Надеемся, что этот состав сможет вернуть некоторые из рынков, которые мы потеряли в Нью-Мексико». Это отсылка к сериалу «Во все тяжкие». # В начале миссии Побег в катсцене Джейсон на разбитом корабле поднимает руки и кричит «Я король мира!». Это является отсылкой к фильму «Титаник» где Джек, делает все тоже самое на носу короля. # В миссии Побег перед тем как Джейсон побежит в джунгли, Ваас крикнет ему «Беги, Форрест, беги!». Это отсылка к фильму «Форрест Гамп». # Корабль «Медуза» из миссии Зов «Медузы» является прямой отсылкой к Far Cry: во-первых протагонист первой части игры приехал на острова на лодке «Медуза», во-вторых сам корабль похож на авианосец в Far Cry, который тоже бросило на мель. # Надпись на табличке «Съешь меня!» (серия миссий Клуб для встреч) — это отсылка к сказке «Алиса в Стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла. Также, на загрузочном экране, во время загрузки сюжетных миссий, написаны строки из этой книги. # При парадном въезде на аванпост Дом Прибрежного Грабителя, на заборе висит табличка с содержанием: «NO TRESPASSING All violators will be shot. Survivors will be shot again», что переводится, как «НЕ ЗАХОДИТЬ Все нарушители будут расстреляны. Выжившие будут расстреляны снова». Это является прямой отсылкой к Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, где на ферме мистера Правды можно увидеть табличку с точно таким же содержанием. # В описании «Дарры» в Far Cry 3 есть отсылка ко второй части, поскольку там встречается автомобиль внешне напоминающий «Дарру». # В Far Cry 3 есть пасхалка на Кристофера Минца-Плассе (протагониста фильма The Far Cry Experience), закопанного в песок до головы. # В миссии Пусковые шахты Джейсон говорит: «Знаешь, сейчас бы мне пригодился портал» — вероятно, отсылка к серии головоломок Portal. # Внутри судна Ностальгия на полу лежат коробки и бутылки с продукцией «''Bowaseko Breweries» из ''Far Cry 2. # Используемое в названии миссии Где же ты, Джульетта? имя — Джульетта — отсылка к трагедии Уильяма Шекспира «Ромео и Джульета», хотя девушку в этой миссии зовут Надя. # Грант внешне похож на Джека Карвера, протагониста игры Far cry. # В дополнительной миссии «Прижат к земле» женщина рассказывает об упавшем самолёте, так как мы находимся на острове, то смело можно утверждать, что это отсылка к сериалу «Lost». И что самое интересное, если мы придём на место крушения самолёта и поговорим с местным жителем, то он скажет, что в соседней деревне не живёт никакая старушка. Если мы снова придём туда, то никакой женщины там не будет. Получается, то что мы разговаривали с призраком старушки. Обратные отсылки Отсылки из других игр, фильмов к игре ''Far Cry 3: # В игре ''Grand Theft Auto V во время прохождения миссии по краже мини-подлодки (или просто гуляя по миру), можно найти лодку с названием «Daisy Lee», что является своеобразной отсылкой к Far Cry 3 (ведь Дейзи чинила лодку, чтобы уплыть с острова). Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Far Cry 3